Forever
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: songfic to Forever by Papa Roach. written in a style I've never used before, but i like how it turned out. Review please! AkuRoku, angsty


**Forever** by Papa Roach

**A/N:** I'm trying something new. You'll see exactly what I mean when you start reading this song fic. But I got this idea going to sleep last night....so I wrote it. I kinda like this style.

Lyrics_  
Thoughts_

I stand at the window and light a cigarette, inhaling slowly before letting it out and taking it from my mouth and holding it between my index and middle fingers. I now know why. I can't stop thinking about you, feeling you, seeing you. I'm not over you and I'm not going to be able to get through to you to try and start this over. I turn around looking through my living room where we spent a lot of our time together and spot the piece of a long ago destroyed picture. It was-still is-of us. But we were happy in that picture, and we aren't now. With us it was always up and down, left and right, we were just so chaotic together. That's why I cut it up....I think.

I walk over to the coffee table and look at the pieces before taking another drag of my cigarette. "In the brightest hour of my darkest day, I realized what is wrong with me. I can't get over you, can't get through to you. It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start." I say to myself before putting out the cigarette in an ash tray by the now empty picture frame where the picture once was. "Take these memories that are haunting me, of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors." I kneel by the table and arrange them back to the way it was before destruction. Tears well up in my eyes and I blinks them up before standing and kicking the table messing up the picture again pieces of it falling to the floor and I stomp off.

_He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

"Why don't you ever give up?" Axel asks from the other line.

"Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever." I answer keeping my desperation from my tone, or at least trying to. I don't know if I succeeded or not.

"Roxas, Get over me," He says and the line goes dead. Oh how I wish I could. I've tried and tried but it just doesn't seem to work. No matter what I do, I'm still thinking of you 24/7. If I'm with a friend, if I eating, sleeping, awake, alone, anything and I'm thinking of you. I can't stop.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

I'm sitting by a fire on a lonely night, hanging over from another good time. With another girl, who was hugging me from behind, not yet dressed and I could feel her bare boobs on my back through my shirt. "You little dirty girl," I speak in disgust to the person behind me as I take another drag from my cigarette. "You should listen to the story of a life."

"Oh?" She asks trailing her hands up the insides of my thighs trying to get more. Well she wasn't gonna get it.

Eventually she left and I dialed Axel's number on my cell phone, taking a drag from a new cigarette.

"What now?" he asks irritated

"You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams," I say

"That's nice," He says before hanging up.

"All these drugs, all these women," I say to myself closing my cell and slipping it back into my pocket. "I'm never forgiving(1) this broken heart of mine."

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

Axel's baby shower was ending. For some reason I had been invited, and it felt kinda weird at first cause he kept pushing me away, but when I was there nothing was awkward. At least until I was leaving.

"Please, give me one last kiss, before I go, dry your tears, it is time to let you go." I had said when I was ready to leave.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"All I ask is one last kiss, before I go, dry your tears, it is time to let you go." I repeat calmly not daring to show any sign of the hope bubbling in my chest.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"Because days come and go, but my feeling for you are forever." I answer repeating what I had said months ago to almost the same question.

He sighs and leans forward. _This'll be the very last one, and then I'll forget all about it._ As his lips hit mine I immediately lose control and wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. Oh how I missed this sweet feeling of him. No one else could compare to Axel. Not his kisses, not in bed. Nothing. No one could ever compare. I feel his arms snake around my waist and his tongue glide smoothly over my bottom lip and I know he has lost control too and I wondered if I won, if I finally won. I open my needy mouth as his tongue enters my mouth, twirling around mine, battling over nothing and I could feel pent-up sexual tension. It was obvious he wasn't getting _everything_ he wanted from Larxene. There were some things that only I could give, and I felt satisfaction in that.

As he slowly pulls away he looks into my eyes and I could read pain, longing, and love there. I blink up at him and break the string of saliva connecting our mouths. This would be enough closure for me. But I wondered if he'd tear himself apart over it.

"Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever," he whispers softly, almost inaudibly, and I smile up at him. I turn around and leave his house with a smile on my face.

_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go_

Axel continued to stare at the closed door in front of him until his wife's voice broke him out of it.

"Axel?" She asked "Are you alright?"

He shook his head slightly trying to get rid of the thoughts running through it before smiling and responding with, "Yeah I'm fine." He turns to face the blonde pregnant woman behind him, smile still in place on his lips.

"You sure?" She asks looking up at him worried

"Positive," he answers before pressing his lips softly onto his wife's. It had never been the same as kissing Roxas but he had been able to convince himself it was better......up until now. He pulled away and walked into their bedroom finding his single picture of Roxas where he buried it in a drawer. He remembered those last words, the last ones he gave Roxas before leaving him, the ones he said constantly to this picture, the ones Roxas has said to him today. _One last kiss__, __before I go__, __dry your tears__, __it is time to let you go__. _He set it back in the drawer with a content smile. Roxas had always been, and probably would continue to be, his light. When Roxy was depressed over the break up, Axel didn't fare well either.

Roxas looked at a picture of Axel you had in a picture frame in his room. I took the picture out before smiling at it. "One last kiss, before I go, dry your tears, it is time to let you go." He mouthed silently as he ripped the picture to shreds dropping a few pieces on a candle and the rest in the trash can, to be forgotten. He was over it now.

**A/N:** Wohoo! 1,274 words! Go me!...it's sad I'm celebrating that....  
Well, that was definately a new style of writing a songfic for me. Idk if anyone else ever had the idea before, but if no one has then....yay! I bez the first! Hope you liked, it's really depressing and sad, and everything like that, but hey, that's how Forever goes. Review with your opinions please!

**(1)** i changed it from forgiven to forgiving because it fit with the fic ^^" don't kill me!

~Evelynn


End file.
